To Be Gabriella
by lipshake
Summary: It's after the musical and Troy and Gabriella are dating. Sharpay wants to be Troy's girlfriend though and will do whatever it takes. Please R&R CH.14 NOW UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. That's what it takes

A/N This is my first HSM fanfic. I am obsessed with the movie and ZAC EFRON!

"So what are we going to do tonight, Troy?", Gabriella asked her boyfriend. "I don't know. I though maybe we could go out to dinner." "Sounds good!" She said. "Um, I'll call you." Troy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

As Troy was walking home, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have Gabriella in his life. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He recognized the number. "Hello?" He asked. " Hi Troy! What are you doing tonight?" It was Sharpay. Troy had a feeling that she liked him, well so did almost every other girl in the school. "Oh, hi, Sharpay." He said. "Um, you know me and Gabriella are going out to dinner." He said quickly. He just wanted to get her off the phone. "Oh", she said in her sad pouty voice. "Well, where are you going?", she asked. " It's that one Italian restaurant on 50th street." As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Would if Sharpay came and ruined their evening. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you go. Maybe we can do something later! Bye!" She said and waited for Troy to say the same. "Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

When Troy got home, he ran upstairs to take a quick shower, and get dressed. "Troy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the gym to shoot some hoops?", his dad yelled up from downstairs. "I can't, dad. I'm going out with Gabriella tonight." he yelled back. "Oh, okay." His dad knew that ever since the musical at the school where he taught basketball, Troy had become less focused. His attention was focused on his new girlfriend.

Troy got his shirt on and put his cell phone in his pocket. He made sure to put it on silent, so if Sharpay called, he wouldn't answer it and ruin his dinner with Gabriella. Troy got in his car and started driving to pick up his girlfriend. He got out, and knocked on the Montez's door. "She'll be right here, Troy." said Ms. Montez. Gabriella started walking down the stairs. She wore black jeans, a white shirt with a small blue sweater over it. Her long dark hair was curled and she had earrings, a necklace, and 3 bracelets on her right wrist. "Hi, Troy." she said as her mom walked away and told them to have a good time. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, lets go!" She exclaimed.

"Ryan!", Sharpay shrieked. "What?" He said coming into her room. "Troy and Gabriella are going out tonight. You know what this means, don't you?" She said calming down. "To wish them a good time?" He said, puzzled. "No, moron. We need to spy on them. Troy told me where they're going. We'll just get a table behind the so they can't see." She said. "Mmmmm, this could work. Once again, I'm proud to call you my sister." He said. "You should be. Now we have to get ready."

When Sharpay and Ryan arrived, they were glad they were there first. As the server showed them to their table, Sharpay noticed that the table near the window, said reserved and then the name _Bolton_. She took out a little mini microphone, about the size of a chocolate chip. She put it right behind the candle at their table and put the earpiece in her ear. They sat down. She began explaining to Ryan where she put the microphone and what she was doing, as Troy and Gabriella sat down at their reserved table.

"I'm really glad we had some time to sit down and talk in private." Troy told her. Sharpay chuckled when he said that because they really weren't talking in private if she was listening in. "Hello, what can I get you two tonight?", the waiter said to Troy and Gabriella. "I'm going to get the caeser salad", Troy said. "Um yeah, I'm going to get the Tomato spaghetti." she responded. "Okay, sounds great." the waiter said, as he picked up the menus and walked away. "You know, I love a girl who loves spaghetti!" Troy said. "I know. It's so good.' she said.

"Ryan, did you hear that! Troy said he likes a girl who loves spaggetti!" Sharpay whispered. " Sharpay, you didn't give me the earpiece, remember!" He said. Whatever she thought to herself. "I love that sweater your wearing." Troy said to Gabriella. "Oh, Troy. That's so sweet. Thankyou."Gabriella told him. They smiled at each other. "What! That is the most boring sweater I've ever seen!" Sharpay said to herself. When the couple was done with their dinner, they paid and got up to leave.

"Mmmmm, so that's what it takes to be Troy's girl!" She said to herself.

Please R&R. I hope you all liked it. I would love to continue if you guys want!


	2. One Step Closer

Thanks for the reviews. I'm very excited to start getting writing again!

The next day, Sharpay decided she would do whatever it takes to be what Troy is looking for. At school, she walked into class. The school newspaper reporter was interviewing Troy. She decided to listen in. "What are you doing on your free time, since basketball season is over?" asked the reporter "Um, just hanging out with my girlfriend." Troy responded. Sharpay didn't like the sound of that. "This could be hard." she said to herself. "What do you look for in a girl?" asked the reporter. "Well she has to be a good listener, um… sensitive, likes to have fun, and just really appreciates me and the relationship that we were to have." he said. "Thanks Troy Bolton. The School Newspaper appreciates it!" said the reporter. Sharpay watched as Gabriella walked through the door. "Hey!"Troy said to Gabriella as he gave her a kiss. "Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez, please take your seats.

After class, everyone went to their locker. Troy and Gabriella talked about the night before. "That was so much fun!" Said Gabriella. "I know, we should go to the amusement park this weekend!", Troy asked. "Oh, Troy that would be amazing and I would love for you to win me a stuffed animal but I've got a piano lesson." Gabriella told him. "Oh well, that's okay." Troy said. After school, Troy was walking home thinking about what he was going to do this weekend. "Hey, Troy!" Yelled a voice from behind him. "Hi, Sharpay." Troy murmured. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked. "He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to do anything with Sharpay either. "I don't know." He said. "Well do you want to go out to dinner and maybe do something after that?" She proposed. "You know, I'll have to get back to you on that." He said. "Okay!" She exclaimed, Sharpay walked with him until they reached his house. "Well I got to go" He pointed to his house. "Okay, well give me a call! Toodles!" She said. Troy waved back to her.

As soon as he got up to his room, he called Gabriella. "Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Hey, it's me!" He said. "Oh My Gosh! Hi Troy! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't go to the amusement park this weekend. You know that I really want to!", she said. "Yeah, I know. That's all right. Look, when I was walking home, apparently Sharpay was following me. She asked if I wanted to do something this weekend, and I said that I didn't know. What do you think? I know, I won't do it." He rambled. "Troy I didn't say that. I think you should!" Gabriella told him. "What? You want me to go with her?" He was very surprised. "Well, we want to get her on our good side. I mean she was pretty mad that we played Arnold and Minnie and I know that you won't do anything with her. I trust you, Troy." Gabriella said. "Okay, but I'm only doing it for you." he said. They said goodbye and hung up. Then very slowly, he dialed the Evans' number. "Hello, Evans' household?" the voice said. "Hi, Ryan?" Troy asked. "Oh hey Troy. What are you doing calling here, not that we don't want you calling, I mean we do, it's just surprising since you never have?"Ryan said quickly. "Um, I'm calling for Sharpay." Troy said. "Oh okay, hang on. SHARPAY!", he yelled. "Who is it?" Sharpay demanded from Ryan. "It's Troy Bolton." Ryan said. "GIVE ME THE PHONE!", she screamed. Troy even had to cover his ears. "Hello! Troy, are you still here. I'm calm now!" She said. "Um, hi. Are you still available this weekend?" He asked. "Am I ever! I'm so glad you called. How about Saturday at about noon?" she asked. "Okay, sounds good. Um, I guess I'll pick you up then." He said. "Okay, bye Troy!" She exclaimed. "He quickly hung up the phone. It felt wrong going out with another girl, but Gabriella wanted him too. Besides it was only a friend date, right?

A/N I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	3. I want to be friends

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up!

"Alright, bye. Love you too." Troy hung up the phone from talking to his girlfriend. It still felt awekword to him to go out with another girl but he knew that there was nobody else like Gabriella. Suddenly, Troy's cell phone started to ring. It was Sharpay. Troy wishes he had never given her his number. "Hello?" Troy answered. "Hi, Troy. Are you on your way?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm actually parked outside." He told her. " Oh really, you are! I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone. Troy could see Sharpay coming out of her house. She had dark jeans, a white shirt, with a blue sweater over it. She got in the car. "Hi, Troy. How are you?" She asked. "Um, pretty good. So where do you want to go?" He asked, just wanting this date to end. ""I was thinking that Italian restaurant on 50th street. I hear they have really good food!" She said. "Uh, okay." Troy started driving. They didn't talk for almost the whole way there.

When they got to the restaurant they took their seats. "So, do you like my sweater?" Sharpay asked Troy. It was almost the exact same one Gabriella had on the night before. "Oh yeah, it's nice." He said sarcastically. "So, what can I get for you guys this evening?" The waiter asked. "I'll get the soup of the day." Troy said. "I'll have the spaggetti." Sharpay said. "Okay, great choices." The waiter picked up their menus and walked away to put their order in. "I love spaggetti. What about you Troy?" Sharpay asked. "Oh what?" He was thinking about Gabriella. "Um, spaggetti? Yeah it's alright." He said. "So what kind of sports do you like?" Sharpay asked him. "Uh, basketball." He told her, in a puzzled way. "That's cool. I love to sing and dance. You great in the musical!" She exclaimed. "Oh yeah, thanks. Gabriella and I had a lot of fun." He proclaimed. Troy felt uncomfortable the whole night. He just wanted to be next to Gabriella, holding her. When they were done, he drove her home. He walked her upp to her door. "Well Troy, I had a great night." She said. "Yeah, me too. I t was fun." He muttered. She almost leaned in for a kiss but he turned around, walking back to his car. "Troy!" She called after him. "Yeah?" He turned around. Since we don't have school tomorrow either, maybe we can do something else?" She asked. "I'll call you." He said and walked back to his car.

When he got home, he called Gabriella right away. "So how was the date!" she giggled. "It wasn't a date and she want's me to see her tomorrow." He said. "I don't know Troy. Want to meet me in the park. I really missed you today and I want to see you?" She asked. "Yeah, I'll grab my coat. See you in a few." He quickly put his coat on, and headed for the park. When he saw her, they started kissing. "It is so good to see you, after a day with Sharpay." He told her. ""I know." She said. "Troy, I thought about it, and I think you should do something with Sharpay tomorrow." She said. "What! You want me to do something with her. Do you even want to be with me? Are you just ttrying to get rid of me?" He joked. "No Troy of course not. I love you. It's just that, I really want me and her to become friends." Gabriella said. "So your using me?" He joked again. "No. Look I have to get back home, since it's getting late. My mom will start worrying. I've got to go. Call me." She started to walk away. This is not what he planned for his Sunday.

I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	4. Liar!

Thanks for all the reviews!

The next morning, Troy took a quick shower and ate some breakfast. Then, he called Gabriella. "Hey, Troy." She said. "Hi." He said. "Listen, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Gabriella told him. "It's not that I want to get rid of you or use you. You know that I love you Troy. Your so important to me." "Thanks. I love you too." He said. "Trust me, I won't do anything with her." He said. "I know. Like I said, I trust you. Well I got to go. Call me when you get back." She said. Then they hung up.

When he met with Sharpay, she said that they should go to the amusement park. Troy agreed. "So, are you going to tackle that roller coaster with me!" She said. "You know it!" He said laughing. He was actually having a lot more fun than he thought he was going to. When it was over he dropped her off. "Thanks. This was so much fun!" Sharpay said. "Yeah!" He said. As he was driving home, he called Gabriella. "Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Hi!" He said. "Oh, hi, Troy. How was your day?" She asked. "Oh, it was okay. Better than I expected." He said. "Oh, okay." She said, getting quieter. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." They both said goodbye.

The next day at school, Gabriella and Troy were talking. "I think I'm going to sign up for Book Club. You have to do it with me Troy." Gabriella begged. "No way. Just because basketball season is over doesn't mean I want to join any clubs!" He said. "Troy! Please?" She was now tugging on his shirt. "Okay, okay, okay! But only for you!" He said. Sharpay overheard and decided to sign up for Book Club whatever that was she thought. When Troy left to go to class, Sharpay walked up to Gabriella. "So, me and Troy had a great time this weekend." Sharpay told her. "That's cool." Gabriella said getting her books out of her locker. "Well aren't you mad?" Sharpay asked. "No, why?" Gabriella responded. "Oh, Troy didn't tell you?" Sharpay asked. "What?" "That he kissed me. I told him that it was wrong since you're his girlfriend, but he didn't listen to me." Sharpay said. "What! Why would he do this to me?" Gabriella asked herself. She ran away to the girls' bathroom, tears running down her face.

""Why did you just lie to Gabriella that Troy kissed you?" Ryan asked Sharpay. "So she'll get mad and break up with him. Then he'll come running to me!"

I hope you liked it. I know Sharpay is evil! Please review!


	5. Fill me in

Thanks everyone! I hope you love it as much as I love writing it!

When Gabriella got home she burst into her room. She was crying like she never cried before. Suddenly her cell phone rang. Would if it's Tory, she thought. She wouldn't want to talk to him. How could she? After all he did to her! She still couldn't believe it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey, Gabriella! Do you mind if I stop over for a while?" It was Taylor. "Um, sure." Gabriella said still sobbing. "What happened? Are you okay?" Taylor asked. "I'll tell you when you get here" While Gabriella was waiting for Taylor, she started to do her homework. Suddenly a noise came from her computer. There was an object. She clicked on it. It said that she had 1 new unread message. It was from Troy. She didn't even bother to read it. Quickly, she deleted and finished her math problems. "Knock, knock!" Taylor said coming through the door. "Oh, hi," Gabriella said, her eyes were still red. "So, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm okay." She said wiping her eyes. She didn't feel like explaining the whole story to Taylor. "Are you sure, because you don't look that all right to me," Taylor added. "Ok, I'm miserable. This whole time, Troy has been cheating on me……. With Sharpay!" Gabriella blurted out, crying really hard. "Oh my gosh, Gabriella, I'm so sorry." Taylor said. "I can't believe he did that to you! How did you find out? I bet you caught them, didn't you?" "No. Sharpay told me. She said that Troy kissed her and she told him that it was wrong but he didn't listen to her!" She screamed. "I really loved him! How could he do this to me!" "Gabriella, listen to me, I have to go, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'll be there to listen. Okay?" Taylor looked at her in the eyes. "Okay. I'll be okay, once I dump him!" They both laughed. "How can I be laughing?" She said to herself. "Well, I'm going to get going alright? Bye. Feel better!" She walked out of the door.

When Troy woke up the next morning, he was feeling pretty good. He knew he did the right thing to go out with Sharpay. Gabriella wanted him too. Now they can become friends and he won't have to go out with Sharpay again. He couldn't wait to see Gabriella. He barely had a chance. Oh yeah, and today was the first day of Book Club. He would never be able to tell Chad that he was on the Book Club. His friends would make fun of him. When he eventually did get out of bed, he took a shower and got dressed. He took one last glance at the picture of him and Gabriella on his nightstand and headed for the door. When he arrived at school, he opened his locker and started putting his books away. "Hey, Troy, what are you doing now that basketball's over?" Chad asked him, holding a basketball in his hand. "Uh, you know I'm not sure. But I'll find something!" He smiled. He saw Gabriella walk up to her locker. Her locker was about 6 lockers away. "Dude, I'll catch you later." He told Chad as he shut his locker. "Hey Gabriella!" He said, leaning against the locker beside hers. She didn't say anything. He had a strange puzzle on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Troy you know perfectly well what's wrong." She told him. "Uh, no I don't. Can you fill me in?" He asked. "Ugh! Why are guys such morons? I can't believe you would act like you don't even know!" She yelled and stormed away. "Dude, what was up with that?" Chad asked him, coming up from behind. "Troy had a puzzled look on his face. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Troy said.

"Welcome to Book Club!" Mrs. Strangle said. She was probobaly in about her mid 50's or 60's, she had grayish blonde hair, and an outfit you would think she got borrowed from Queen Elizabeth. She actually reminded Troy of Mrs. Darbus. Oh Great, he thought, not another one. "Okay, so all of you read the book in English a few weeks ago. Now you will get with a partner and discuss what you thought about it. I want you to write your partners review in your Book Club Journal. "Gabriella. Gabriella?" Troy whispered. She didn't listen. "Taylor? Do you want to be my partner?" Gabriella asked. "Sure." Taylor knew that she didn't want to be partnered with Troy. "Hey, Troy! Want to be my partner?" Sharpay asked. "Sure, why not?" Troy said. He had nobody else to be partners with. Gabriella looked over at him. She couldn't believe he was still partnering with her, even though she knew what was going on.

Sorry had to end it so soon! Please review! Make sure to read the next chapter when Troy finds out!


	6. Make up

Thanks for the reviews!

The next morning, Troy was just confused. What was going on? He would ask

Gabriella why she was mad and not talking but she would just called him childish by not admitting whatever she was mad about. While he was getting his shirt on, his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Troy." It was Chad. "Listen I talked to Taylor and asked her what was going on with Gabriella, and she just called me an idiot and hung up. It wasn't a good conversation." "Alright dude, I'll see ya at school." Troy said then shut his phone.

When Troy walked in the door, he saw Gabriella at her locker, talking to Taylor. He started walking over there. "Hi, Troy!" Sharpay stepped in front of him, blocking the way of going further on. "Oh, hi." He said, pacing back and forth trying to get past Sharpay. "Listen, maybe we can do something tonight or tomorrow or something?" She said twirling the end of her curly blonde hair. "You know Sharpay, I'm kind of busy." He walked right past her. He leaned on the locker by Gabriella's. "We need to talk." He said. This made him feel like he was going to break up with her, even though he wasn't. He thought everything was great with Gabriella. What happened? Maybe this is the end of their relationship. He hoped not. "What's there to talk about?" She acted like nothing was going. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe about why you're not talking to me." He said. "Look Troy, I've got to go to class." She shut her locker and walked away. "Gabriella!" He called after her. Like she really was going to listen.

When Troy went to class, he couldn't stop looking at Gabriella. She never did once take a glance at him. It would hurt me too much to even look at him, Gabriella thought. She did feel kind of bad for not talking to him. She should give him some sort of chance, right? Wrong. He kissed Sharpay. He was her boyfriend. Uggh! She couldn't stand Sharpay. The bell rang. "Miss. Montez, I want to see you for a moment." Ms. Freeman said. Troy stared. Then he left, not wanting to get into trouble. "I see that you've been quiet lately." Ms. Freeman said. "Do you want to talk about something?" Gabriella thought about it. She felt like pouring it all out. Maybe it was better to tell someone else. "No, I'm okay. School's just overwhelming." She said.

When Gabriella got home, she started watching T.V. Her phone started to ring. It was Taylor. "Hey girl, how've you been?" "Oh, okay. I'm just watching T.V." Gabriella said. "Well, I just called to say hi, but Chad and I are going out tonight. I'll talk to you later." They said bye then hung up. Gabriella went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She answered it. "Hi, Gabriella." It was Troy. Would he just give up already? She thought "What do you want, Troy?" She asked. "I really want to know what's going on." He said. "How can you not remember that you cheated on me!" She yelled. "What! I didn't cheat on you!" He yelled back. "I can't believe you would deny it!" She said. "I'm not denying it! I would never cheat on you, Gabriella! I love you." He said. "Typical. Is Sharpay funner to be around or smarter? Wait no never mind, she can't be smarter. I know! She's cuter than me. That's it!" She said sarcastically. "I never did – wait what? Did you say Sharpay?" He asked. She nodded. "Did she say something?" He asked. "Yeah! She said that you kissed her and didn't stop because basically, you didn't care about me or us." She said calmer. "I don't know what to say. Sharpay lied to you. She likes me. I told you that the only reason I went on the dates was for you. So you guys could be friends." He said. "Bu-" she was interrupted. "I can't believe you would even believe Sharpay." He said. Gabriella hadn't even thought about the fact that Sharpay might be lyeing. That did seem like typical Sharpay. "So are you still mad at me?" He asked. "How could I be Troy? You should be mad at me. I mean, I treated you so horrible and you had no idea what I was doing!" They giggled. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She told him. They both leaned. He pulled her chin up to his and he kissed her. This felt so amazing for both of them. Gabriella missed the feeling of Troy. Now he was back in her arms.


	7. We have to do something!

Thanks for reviewing! Can you guys give me some ideas because I don't know what to write now that Troy and Gabriella are back together?

That day, Troy and Gabriella went to the mall. They were walking through the wide,

long hallways. "So do you want to go to the food court or to a restaurant?" Troy asked

Gabriella, holding hands. "I don't know. You're the one that's paying!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well since I'm a good boyfriend that doesn't cheat on you with Sharpay

Evans, I think I'll take you out to lunch a restaurant." They both laughed. "I'm still so

sorry about getting mad at you. I didn't even talk to you and you had no idea why!" She

said. "Yeah, I was definitely wondering what was going on!" He smiled. "Oh, Troy. It is

So good to talk to you again." She said. "I really missed it." When they reached the

Restaurant, they ordered and just sat holding hands from across he able. "I'm so dumb to

even try to be friends with Sharpay. I should've known she was just jealous of me

because I had you." She told him. "It was a little surprising that you were trying to make

me go out with her." He confronted. "Oh I know! That's probably what it sounded like I

was doing." After they were done eating, they walked around a little. They decided to go

see a movie. When they sat down in front of the giant screen, they were waiting for the

movie to come by watching previews. Troy slowly crept his hand over the armchair rest

to Gabriella's hand. She looked up at him. Then they kissed. There was nothing that was

going to break their love for each other apart.

"Ryan!" Sharpay walked out of her living room. "Yes, Sharpay?" He said as he rolled

his eyes. "Now, the only step left is to make Troy my boyfriend." She said in an evil

snicker. "How are you going to do that?" He asked. "Well, isn't it obvious? Gabriella and

him are pretty much broken up! Then he can be all mine." She said. "I don't know,

Sharpay. Don't you think that's kind of mean?" Ryan asked. "You're absolutely right,

Ryan!" She exclaimed. "I am?" He asked. "Yeah right! Now let's get started on

picking out the outfit I'm going to wear on my date with Troy." She said. "Now I

better call Troy to make some plans!" She said all bubbly. "I don't even want to be

a part of this." Ryan said walking out of the door. "Oh no! You get back here!" She

pulled his shirt. "Don't forget that I'm the one that made you popular!" She said.

"Fine. I'll help you."

When Sharpay and Ryan arrived at school the following day, they stood at their

lockers. Sharpay was putting mascara on. She opened her mouth really wide to

apply the black stuff on her eyelashes. "So when are you going to make your move

on Troy?" Ryan asked. "As soon as I see him without his friends!" She smirked.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder and saw Troy and Gabriella walk in the front

doors, hand in hand. Sharpay shrieked. What was going on. I thought they were

mad at each other, she thought. "Ryan, we need to do something!"

Please review and give ideas! I hope it was okay!


	8. Hey! Watch out!

Sorry, I took so long! Please R&R!

"Ryan! Why are Troy and Gabriella holding hands?" Sharpay yelled at him "I don't know." He said like he didn't care. "I thought I broke them up!" She pouted. "Mmm, mmm, mmm ." He started humming. "What are you doing! Sharpay scowled. "Humming," he said. "You don't need to do that!" She hissed. "How dare she take Troy away from me!" "Well, actually, you took Troy away fro-" he was interrupted. "I don't need for you to correct me when I'm trying to think of a plan!" She yelled. She turned back over her shoulder. Troy whispered something in Gabriella's ear and she giggled. Then he kissed her on the cheek. He would have done it on the lips but Ms. Darbus was roaming the halls. "Uuugggghhhhh!" Sharpay screamed, slammed her locker, and stormed away.

" I'm very impressed with each one of your essays on the book." Ms. Strangle said as she pushed up her glasses closer to her eyes with her finger. "I'm going to ask you to get with your same partner, and evaluate the order of events." She walked o her desk to grade some papers. Oh great. He was mad at Sharpay. How could he work with her. "So Troy what do you think of the last Chapter? I think it was very cool when Danny kissed her finally at the end." She said touching his foot with her foot. He scooted his foot away. He was so mad at her. I mean, she had tried to break Gabriella and him up. Now was she trying to hit on him again? "Uh, yeah it was cool. I guess." He said, getting up. Should he talk to Sharpay. Ask her why she did. He knew why but he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Um, listen, Sharp-" the bell interrupted him. "I'll see you all on Thursday." Ms. Strangle shouted. Troy was kind of relieved so he wouldn't have to talk to Sharpay. He walked out of the door, with one hand in his pocket and the other on Gabriella's hip.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke were talking by their lockers when an announcement bursted through the loudspeakers. "Good afternoon, East High students!" The principal said. "Since our winter musical production did quite well, were announcing that we're having our spring musical in 3 weeks! We are excited to announce that our last winning champions, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez will be starring in this musical production again!" The microphone turned off. "You guy's didn't tell us that you were going to be in the spring musical!" Chad said. "Yeah well, we were told that the whole musical itself was going to be a surprise. So we couldn't even say anything!" Gabriella laughed. "Sorry, to interrupt again. The opening act will be Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans. Thankyou and have a nice day!" The loudspeaker turned off. "I guess we really made a name for ourselves!" Troy said.

They all decided to walk home together. "Have you guys picked out a song yet?" Taylor asked. "Yeah, this time were going to sing the first song we sang together, The Start of Something New." Gabriella said. "Hey, that's cool!" Zeke shouted. "Yeah but the best part is that now we have to kiss… on stage!" Troy said, smiling. Gabriella laughed. "Oh Troy, shut up!" She joked. "Hey, watch out!" A bike rider shouted as he came toward them. It all happened too fast, and suddenly there was a scream and Gabriella was lying on the cement, eyes closed. "Gabriella!" They all shouted.

Please review! I'm begging you! Now that I've got my plot sorted out, I'll be updating more frequent.


	9. Hi Troy!

Thanks for the reviews!

"Oh Troy, I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Bolton said gently to him. "Thanks mom. I just really hope Gabriella's okay." He said. "Oh, that's so sweet that you care so much." Ms. Montez told him. Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke were in the waiting room with Troy and Gabriella's mom. Luckily they were all fine but Gabriella was hit pretty hard so she had to stay in the emergency room. "Hello everyone." The doctor came out of the room to the waiting room. They all looked up to him. "Well Miss. Montez is okay. Unfortunatley broke her foot and leg. She will need plenty of rest and can use crutches. She will need one more night in the hospital. Were just finishing the casting." The doctor walked back in the room. "Oh, thankgod!" Ms. Montez said. Everyone had a sigh of relief. Atleast nothing drastic happened to her. "Well, Troy. It's getting pretty late and it's a school night so we better head home." Troy's mom said rubbing his back. They dropped his friends off and left Ms. Montez at the hospital with her daughter.

That night, Troy couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Gabriella. Was she okay? He wanted to see her right away. How could he not have watched out for her when the bike was coming. Like I said, it all happened too fast. He couldn't hold back. He took his cell phone from his nightstand and dialed Gabriella's cell phone number. It started ringing. "Hello?" Said the voice from the other end. "Hi, Ms. Montez?" Troy asked, puzzled. "Yeah, hi Troy. How are you?" She asked. "Um, I'm doing fine. I know that it's late but, is Gabriella available by any chance?" Troy asked. "Oh yeah sure. She's just sitting here, reading a book." "Hello?" Gabriella answered softly. "Hi? How are you feeling?" Troy sat up and turned on his light. He was just so happy to hear her voice, speaking again. "Hey, Troy. I'm doing pretty good actually. How are you?" She asked. "I'm doing good, I guess. How are we supposed to do the musical?" He asked. "Don't worry. I can still do it. I just won't be as active!" They both laughed. "Well, I got to ge to bed. You should too, you have school tomorrow and I'll be back the next day." Gabriella told him and hey said there goodbye's and hung up. Troy turned off his light and went to bed.

While Troy was walking to school, he felt so alone. It's like a part of him was gone. He knew she would be back by tomorrow, but how could he go a whole day of school without her. He see's her pretty much everyday. When he got to the door, he greeted Chad. "Yo, dude what's up?" Chad asked as they were walking to their lockers. "Nothing much. I'm just worried." Troy said. "About what?" "You know, I don't even know because I don't need to be." Troy said. "Exactly. If it's about Gabiella, she's okay. So, you don't have to get so sentimental." Chad said with his hand in his pocket and the other holding a basketball. "You know what? Your right." He said. After school, Troy and the guys went out for pizza, trying to get his mind off of Gabriella. He was laughing and having a good time, but in the corner of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The next morning, he walked to school alone again because Gabriella's mom said that she was going to drive her in a little bit late. When he got to Ms. Darbus' class, he took his seat, and also talking to Chad and Jason. Just then, Gabriella walked in the room. She had a cast on her leg and foot. She was holding herself up on crutches. You could tell that she was embarrassed to walk in front of everybody with a big cast on her leg. Troy ran up to her, and started to kiss her. He was so happy to see her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Miss. Monez, Mr. Bolton. Please take your seats. I don't want any of that lip-locking in my class!" She said distgusted. "Ms. Darbus just can't get any action." Chad whispered to Jason and Zeke and they both chuckled. Thank goodness she didn't here that. After class, Ms. Darbus said that she wanted to see Troy and Gabriella after class. "Well, as you both know, we take our musical's very seriously." She scowled. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. "The song number includes movement. In that case, Miss. Montez, It doesn't seem as though you are able to do so." Ms. Darbus said. "No, Ms. Darbus. You can't do this. I mean I can't do it with out her. Were like a team. She can still sing!" He argued. Gabriella looked confused and sad. "I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll have to work wi-" Ms. Darbus was interrupted. "Hi Troy." Sharpay appeared in the doorway.

Please review. I'm begging you and it'll get better, I promise!


	10. It's Cool

Thanks for the reviews!

"Hi Troy." Sharpay stood in the doorway. "Uh, I've got to go." Gabriella muttered and left the room. "Oh great." Troy ran after. "I guess some people have a hard time getting over things." Sharpay said to Mrs. Darbus.

Troy saw Gabriella run into the girls' bathroom. 'Okay. So maybe I'll wait until she comes out.' He thought. He stood against the lockers and slid down, with his hands on his face. How was he going to perform with Sharpay? Gabriella already gave him a chance, which didn't work out. Now he has to kiss her on stage. He was really looking forward to working with Gabriella. 'Stupid bike rider'. He thought. "Hey, Troy." Sharpay appeared. 'How does she keep popping up everywhere?' He didn't say anything. "So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other!" She said. "Uh, yeah." He muttered. "So do you want to go over lin-" She was interrupted as Troy got up and walked right past her. "Wait! Troy!" He kept walking and disappeared into anther hallway. "Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, wiping her face with her hands. She expected Troy to be there outside waiting, but he wasn't. Sharpay was. Gabriella would've run right past her but since she was on crutches, she was having a difficult time. "Sorry, you can't make the show." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Yeah. It's a shame." Gabriella half smiled and walked/ hopped away. They both knew it was like a competition to get Troy. They just pretended to be nice.

Gabriella walked out of the building, since it was after school. "Hey!" Troy called after her; not noticing it was her at first. She turned around. "Oh hi, Troy." She said. "Hey. You know, I won't be in the musical if you don't want me to be. I would so rather be in it with you." He said holding her hands. "No, I totally think you should do it. The kiss is nothing. It's because you have to, not because you wan't to. I know Sharpay makes things up." Gabriella said. "Are you sure, because were just giving her what she wants."? He said. "Yeah, I know but it's for the good of the musical. Besides, you shouldn't give up one of your dreams just for me." She said. "So you're not mad?" He said. "Why should I be? It's just a waist of time." She smiled. Troy knew that Gabriella was the one for him. She understood everything about him. "I love you." He said. "I love you too."

Troy was feeling pretty good when he go home because it was the weekend but mostly because Gabriella was okay with it. He hated Sharpay but he had to. He didn't want to because there wasn't going to be any magic on stage. He would try as hard as he could. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" He grabbed and jumped on he couch. "Hey, dude." It was Chad. "How's Gabriella doing? How's the musical coming?" Chad joked.

"Well Gabriella's okay I guess, but I'm not doing the musical with her." Troy stated. "What! Dude, I know she's a little too smart but she's your girlfriend. You can't just do that!" Chad yelled through the phone. "What are you talking about? No. Mrs. Darbus said that she couldn't do it because were supposed to be physical on stage. AND not in that way!" Troy said before Chad could joke about anything. "Okay, okay, okay. So who's going to take her part?" Chad asked. "Sharpay." Troy said disgusted. "Oh man! I feel bad for you, but I got to go. Catch you later!" They hung up. "UUGGHH!" Troy moaned.

Please review! I hope you liked it!


	11. On Your Own

Sorry it took me so long to write. I didn't get very much review for chapter 10, so I was depressed.

The next day was Monday. Bright and early, Monday. It sucked because you stayed up late and slept in on the weekends, so it was hard adjusting to waking up at 7:30 a.m. Troy got up, very slowly. He took a shower, and got dressed. Since he lived so close to school, he walked. Troy was at his locker, putting and taking books in and out of it. He saw Gabriella walk in with her crutches. He almost ran up to her.

"Hey!" He said, almost out of breath.

"Hey." She replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Um, pretty good, except for the fact that you'll have to kiss Sharpay on stage. She kept walking.

"I'm sorry." He was trying to catch up to her, since she was walking past him.

"It's okay. I'm overreacting." She said.

It was the same old boring day. Same old boring classes. Same old boring lessons. Finally, it was lunchtime. Troy sat next to Chad and across from Gabriella. Taylor was sitting next to Gabriella. They were all talking about how they hated Mondays and how Gabriella was feeling. Suddenly, Kelsi ran up to their table.

"Troy, Ms. Darbus needs you. It's free period lunch so you have to go rehearse." Kelsi said.

Troy looked at Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. They were all quiet.

"Uh, do you think maybe another tim-" Troy started to say.

"Troy, go. You need to practice. We'll see you in Biology." Gabriella said. She was somewhat sad but she was strong.

"Are you sure?" He asked all of them. They nodded. "I guess." Chad muttered. Chad was understanding of Troy's new interests, but he couldn't help but miss the old Troy. The jock one. The one that could at least stay with him at lunch.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and walked away with Kelsi.

When Troy and Kelsi walked into the theatre, he saw Sharpay humming, _The Start of Something New, _and Ms. Darbus reading the script.

"I wish Gabriella could do it." Kesli whispered in Troy's ear so Sharpay couldn't hear.

"Me too." He kept walking.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton! Your here. Let's get started. Sharpay, Troy on stage please." Ms. Darbus said.

"Gladly, Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy got up on the stage, script in his hand. He didn't need one though. He remembered the song by heart. It was like yesterday that Gabriella and him were on stage, singing it.

"Okay, from the top. Let's go through." Ms. Darbus said. Kelsi started playing the music o her piano.

Troy sang the first lines, following Sharpay. The song just didn't sound right, with Sharpay singing Gabriella's part. Then the chorus came. Sharpay was really outgoing. She flirted on stage, while they were singing. She came close to him, he backed away.

The nest time, he nearly fell off the stage. Luckily, he caught himself.

"_The start of something new..." _They both sang in unison. It was the end of the song. Here it was, the first kiss, of rehearsal. He waited two seconds, hoping he wouldn't have to. She kept leaning closer. Ms. Darbus was almost out of her seat, ready to say, 'Kiss her, Bolton!'

He then leaned in...

"Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Johnson busted in the door.

Sharpay and Troy broke apart. They hadn't even kissed yet. 'Thank you!' Troy said in his mind.

"Yes?" Ms. Darbus said to Mrs. Johnson. "Were in the middle of rehearsal."

"Troy is late for Biology. Can he practice some other time? Were working on our projects today." Mrs. Johnson said.

"All right, Troy. You can go." Ms. Darbus said.

"Yes!" He said to himself. He let out a big sigh of relief, as him and Mrs. Johnson walked out of the door.

The next day, around lunchtime, Troy went to the theatre for rehearsals. There was a note on the door.

_Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi:_

_I'm terribly sorry, that we couldn't practice today. I forgot to tell you all, that I was going out of town. I'll be gone for about a week, so you'll just have to practice on your own and when I get back, I'll see the finished piece at the musical. Good Luck!_

-Ms. Darbus

"Oh great." Troy said to himself, putting his hands in his face.

"Hey, Troy." Sharpay came up behind him.

"Uh, hey." He muttered.

"So, I guess we'll have to practice on our own. Maybe at your house or my house?" She suggested.

"Maybe." He said.

"We could practice now..." Sharpay said and leaned in to kiss him. He was backing up.

"Troy!" Gabriella called from down the hall. Troy pushed Sharpay off of him.

"Uh, maybe I'll call you about when to rehearse." He said as he was running away.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" She called after him. "Fine, Troy Bolton, you want to make this hard?" She muttered to herself.

Troy pulled Gabriella away from everyone else and started kissing her, passionately. Gabriella was shocked at first. He has never done this before. The pulled away.

"Wow. What was that for?" She asked, but she was happy.

"For not seeing you all day!" He kissed her again.

"I managed to get out of kissing Sharpay yesterday, but now Ms. Darbus is out of town, and we're supposed to practice on our own." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said. They walked home together, holding hands.

Please READ AND REVIEW! I'm begging you. This is probably the longest chapter I've made so far! Trying to make you guys happy!


	12. It's Fate

Thanks! Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I've been busy.

Troy woke the next morning to his alarm clock. It was Saturday morning, but he had to practice with Sharpay. He slowly got up and got dressed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice was still hoarse since he was so tired.

"Hi Troy. Good morning!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Uh hi." He said. Her voice was so jumpy and cheery.

"So are you coming to my house to practice for the musical?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. We already discussed this yesterday." He said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm doing really well. I've got the chorus down like perfect!" She said proudly.

"Okay. See you at uh... later today." Troy hung up.

He took a nice, long shower. Thinking about the kiss. He really didn't want to kiss Sharpay. He went out with her in 8th grade. That was a long time ago. He was with Gabriella now. Troy could tell that Sharpay still liked him. She was the one who dumped him in the first place. At first, he was heartbroken that she liked another guy but she was bossy and self-centered. Sharpay and Troy's relationship was never serious, only a middle school thing. He never felt this way about anyone, the way he feels about Gabriella. It was like fate, going to the ski lodge. He was distracted by New Years Eve night that he almost missed his cell phone ring.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy answered.

"Hi." She said calmly. "What are you doing today?"

"Uggghhh, musical practice." Troy said in exhaustion. "Why? What about you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something but I guess you're busy." She started to drift away.

"I would love to Gabriella, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I really wish I could." Troy said sadly, disappointing his girlfriend.

"Oh, okay. Well I got to go. Bye..." Gabriella hung up.

"Gabriella? Gabriella!" No answer. "Uuugghh." Troy hung up his phone.

Gabriella hung up her phone on her boyfriend. She felt bad. She knew that she should be more understanding. It wasn't his fault. Besides, she told him that he should do the musical anyway. She decided to call him back and apologize. Just as she started to dial his number, her mom called to her.

"Gabriella!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Gabriella called back down.

"Please come downstairs." Her mom said back.

Gabriella had a hard time coming down the stairs in crutches. She kind of hopped down each stair by holding on to the railing. She finally reached the bottom.

"Yeah, mom?" Gabriella asked, hopping into the kitchen.

"Well, you know that I'm on call this week for work, so I have to leave. I'm so sorry I have to leave you alone. Will you be all right? Should I call a babysitter?" Her mom asked, feeling her head, as if she had a fever.

"What! A babysitter? Mom, I just broke my leg. I'm not helpless! I'll be fine. You need to go." Gabriella practically shoved her mom out of the door.

Gabriella fell onto the couch and started watching TV.

Troy was on his way to Sharpay's house. He started walking down Blaine Avenue. He suddenly found himself in front of Gabriella's house. 'How did I get here?' He thought. Troy was so used to going to Gabriella's house. He started walking the exact opposite direction. Man, all that walking for nothing. Finally, he reached Sharpay's house. He stood outside it for like 2 minutes holding back. He hasn't been here since 8th grade. Would it make him feel weird? He started walking up the steps. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Troy!" Sharpay opened the door quickly.

"Hi." He waved.

"Come on in!" She motioned for him into her house.

The Evans house was really beautiful. It had Spanish style arches and rich color on the walls. The couches were spotless and there wasn't one sign of dust.

"So, do you want to go in our studio to practice?" Sharpay asked.

"What? You have your own studio?" Troy asked in amazement.

"Yeah, right next to the indoor pool." She said. "Follow me." She started walking downstairs.

Troy followed her. He walked down the stairs. They walked into a hallway. On the right, was a huge room. It had a huge pool, even a diving board. He kept following her. She walked into a room. It had a stage, a DJ system, microphones, and speakers. When they we're going out, she never brought him down here.

"Wow. This is amazing." That's all he could say. He dropped his jaw.

"Thought you would think so. So, let's start from the top, shall we?" She asked, getting on stage and turning on the microphones.

They started singing.

_Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance._

Sharpay began singing Gabriella's part._ I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities._

Troy could almost picture Gabriella right there, standing there. Singing. Smiling. Laughing. Sharpay was trying to show off.

He was almost starting to get into the song when they got to the chorus, but he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella.

'_The Start Of Something New...' _They sang in perfect unison.

Sharpays thought:

'I can't believe it! I'm going to kiss Troy again! After so many years. No stopping us now...

Troy's thought:

'I can't believe it! I have to kiss Sharpay. I really want Gabriella right now. I guess there are no interruptions this time...

They leaned in... "Sharpay!" Mrs. Evans showed up in the doorway.

Troy shot back. Maybe it's fate. He's so lucky.

"What?" Sharpay snapped at her mother.

"Oh there you are. I see that you're a bit busy. I just wanted to make sure you were home." Her mom walked back up stairs. Troy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Troy answered, hoping he could leave.

"Troy? Where are you?" Mr. Bolton asked from the other line.

"Uh, at a friends house." Troy said.

"You need to practice basketball, and don't even think about arguing with me about staying at Gabriella's house!" His dad said.

"Dad, first of all I'm not at Gabriella's house, and second of all, I'm not arguing. I'll be home as soon as I can." Troy and his dad said bye and then they hung up.

"I have to go. My dad wants me home." Troy said, gathering his stuff.

"Okay. If you have to..." Sharpay pouted.

"Yeah, I do. See you later." He got up and left. He walked up the stairs, on his way to the door.

"Hi, Troy. It's so good to see you again. I've missed you." Mrs. Evans said.

"You too. Bye." He left their house and went home.

Sorry, so short! Please please please review! I'm begging you guys!


	13. Can you come?

Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to juggle this story and my other HSM one so it's hard!

Taylor and Gabriella sat on Gabriella's bed. It was the day before the musical. The week went by pretty slow for Gabriella. She was really quiet. It was Thursday but they didn't have school that day or next, due to the musical.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? You're not talking." Taylor said.

"This week was the most boring week of my life." Gabriella said, lying on her bed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Taylor said.

"It's Troy. He hasn't been spending any time with me. It's this musical. I want Troy to do it, but not with Sharpay. She always gets what she wants." Gabriella could feel tears coming up in her eyes.

"Oh Gabi, it's okay." Taylor hugged her. "You know he doesn't feel any sort of connection with her."

"I know but I just miss him so much. We always have movie night on Wednesday's but he missed it to practice." Gabriella wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry. I bet he really wanted to come. You _are_ the one that told him that he should do the musical, so don't blame him." Taylor said.

"I know. I'm okay, really." She wiped her eyes and got out of bed. "Let's do something today. To get my mind of Troy." The girls got up and headed to the mall.

EVANS HOUSEHOLD

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed to her brother.

He came out of his room. "What?"

"The musical is only one day away and I haven't even kissed Troy once!" She squealed.

"Okay..."

"Ryan! We need to take this seriously. I need to kiss him before the musical. It needs to be perfect and we haven't even rehearsed that part."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to kiss you?" Ryan asked her.

"Uuuugggghhh! Why do I even bother asking you?" She stormed into her room, and slammed the door.

Troy got up. He didn't have anything to do today. The musical is tomorrow but Sharpay and him have practiced every single day for hours. He decided to call Gabriella and see what she was doing.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey, it's me." Troy responded.

"Troy! Hi, you finally have time to call me." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy, but I was wondering what you we're doing since I don't have practice today. Maybe we could get together." He muttered.

"Oh, Troy. I'm sorry but I'm with Tay-" She paused. "Hang on." She said to him. He waited.

"Uh, Troy?" She asked to see if he was still on.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He responded.

"I would love to do something. Taylor and I will do something later."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you in the park, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Bye." They hung up.

"Yes!" Troy said aloud. He was so excited to be spending time with Gabriella. He felt like he hadn't seen her in months. He put on a long sleeve, blue shirt and dark jeans. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" Tray answered.

"Hi, Troy." It was Sharpay.

"Oh, hi." He said.

"What are you doing today? I just thought that since the musical is tomorrow, we should practice a few scenes that you know, we haven't really covered yet." She said.

"Well, actually, I'm going out with Gabriella at the moment. Besides, we've practiced his whole week. I think we have it down pretty well." Troy said.

"Fine. I'll meet you at school tomorrow. Remember to meet me in the dressing room a half an hour prior to the show. Bye Troy." She said slowly. They hung up.

Troy arrived at the park. He sat on the bench, while waiting for Gabriella. He then saw her. She had dark jeans, a pink shirt, with a jean jacket over it. He hair was in a half pony and it was curled. She sat beside him.

"Hey." She said, sitting down.

"Hi. It's so good to see you." Troy said looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you, Troy." Gabriella said, hugging him.

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So are you going to watch me tomorrow?" He asked. "I understand if you don't want to."

"I would love to, but I'm sort of developing this cold. So I might be sick." She lied. The truth is she didn't want to see her boyfriend kiss another girl, even if is just acting.

"Oh." He was sad. He was going to feel guilty if he kissed Sharpay in front of her, but he still wanted her to be there, supporting him.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really want to come." She lied.

"I wish you we're in it with me." He said kissing her again.

"That's sweet, but I know you'll do great. You always do." She smiled.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too." There was a moment of silence. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

They eventually decided to go out to eat. They talked and laughed. Soon it became late. Troy walked her home. They had a slow time since she was on crutches, though.

They reached her house.

"I had the best time today. The best out of any day of this week." Troy said. They both laughed.

"Me too. It's been really boring and lonely around here since my mom is always on call." She said.

"If you change you're mind, I would love it if you came tomorrow." He said, looking at her.

"Okay. Well I have to go in so... uh I guess this is goodbye." She said. She wasn't going to see him for another few days if she didn't come to the musical.

"Okay..." He was sad. They kissed passionately, and then she went inside and got ready for bed.

She had a really hard night. Thinking. 'Should I go to the musical?' 'Should I not go to the musical?' Then slowly, drifted off to sleep.

A/N: The Dance along was great! So much fun! I hope you liked this chapter. Just to let you know, there's only one more chapter to this story, so review, review! Oh yeah and sorry this was a really short chapter.


	14. There's only one for me

Thanks for reviews! Here is the last chapter! Let me just tell you that the musical is about two people who fall in love and it's the start of something new for both of them. I'm not going to show them in the musical. Just the song.

Troy woke up at 12:00 p.m. He couldn't believe he slept in that late. Yes! No school today! Wait - it's the musical. With Sharpay. He didn't know if he should be mad a Gabriella. I mean, she should come to watch him, unless she really does have a cold. He had to be at East High at 3:00. The Musical was at 4:30, so everyone would have time to get ready. He got up and took a shower, then got in his sweats to practice some basketball. He practiced for about 2 hours. Then he and his parents went out to lunch.

"I know you'll do great, Troy." His mom said.

"Yeah, we're very proud of you, even if it's not about basketball." His dad told him.

"Thanks. It won't be as fun though, since Gabriella won't be in it." Troy said.

"Oh. I'm sure it'll be great. We can't wait to come and see it." Mrs. Bolton said to her son.

Then the food came and they all ate. Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and Sharpay. This whole situation is making him sick. At least his girlfriend wasn't breaking up with him over it.

Gabriella was having a really hard time deciding whether she should go to the musical. Of course she wanted to go but something in her was holding her back. It was like she had two sides of her.

Side 1: You should go. Troy is your boyfriend.

Side 2: Do you want to see Troy kiss another girl? You shouldn't go.

Side 1: Who cares? He would do it for you.

Side 2: No, he wouldn't. Do you think he wants to see his girlfriend kiss another guy?

Side 1: Gabriella, you'll look like a wimp if you don't go. Be strong.

Side 2: Don't listen to Side 1, Gabriella. You're just going to run out, crying. Better to save tears when your not there. Less embarrassing.

"Uuuugggghhhh! Leave me alone!" Gabriella shouted.

"Honey, are you okay?" Gabriella's mom came into her room.

"No! I'm not." Gabriella put her head into her pillow.

"What's going on? Is this about Troy?" Her mom asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Honey, It's not your fault, that you broke your foot."

"I know, but I suddenly feel bad for Troy. I mean, if the bike rider didn't hit me then he wouldn't have to kiss Sharpay." Gabriella said, feeling guilty. "I feel like it's my fault."

"Yeah, but you know it's not." Her mom said hugging her. "Are you going to go anyway?"

Gabriella hadn't really decided yet. She thought about it.

"No. I don't think I feel well." She said grasping he throat.

"Okay. Well, you should get some rest. I have to go to work, so call me on my cell phone if you need anything." Her mom kissed her forehead and left her in bed, all alone.

It was 2:45. Troy's mom gave him a ride to the school.

"I'll be back with your dad in time for the musical, okay?" His mom said.

"Yeah." He shut the car door and started walking up to school. It was so deserted. It was creepy being at school, when there was no school. He did see a few people around the halls. Costume designers, set designers, and more people in the musical.

"Troy!" Kelsi yelled to him. He started walking towards her.

"If your looking for your dressing room, it's over there." She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." He started walking down the hall. Before he could open the door, Sharpay appeared outside of her dressing room.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey."

"Are you nervous at all?" Sharpay asked.

"A little." He was about to open his door.

"Me too. I'm mostly excited though." She smiled.

"Yeah." He walked into his dressing room. There was a rack of clothing, a makeup stand, and a table with some fruits and a complimentary water bottle. 'This school must be rich.' Thought Troy. He got dressed and since he had about a half an hour until it started, he decided to eat some fruit and drink out of the water bottle. After all it was free. He called Gabriella.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm in my dressing room, eating free stuff." They both laughed.

"So are you coming?" A sound of hope in his voice.

"No. I'm sorry, Troy. I just don't feel well." She sighed.

"Oh. Okay." He was truly sad. "Well, I have to go. I'll be on soon, so I have to get ready some more." He said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you." She told him, but there was just a dial tone at the other end. Gabriella felt really bad that she wouldn't come but it was for the best.

Before Troy knew it, it was time to go on. The lights turned on, on the stage and Sharpay and him were on.

Gabriella lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked at the time. 4:37. It started. Suddenly her phone rang. Who could that be?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabriella? Are you coming?" It was Taylor.

"No. I'm sick." She said.

"Oh. Well, me and Chad are going so if you change your mind, find us there in the audience, okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I will." She coughed.

"You know, Troy is really hurting that you're not coming."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Well I'm in the bathroom, so I have to get back to the musical. Bye." They hung up. Gabriella tried to fall asleep after that but she couldn't. Soon she did though. She fell into a dream.

"_Sharpay Evans, do you take this man as your husband? To honor and to hold, till' death do you part?"_

"_I do." Sharpay said sternly._

"_Troy Bolton, do you take this woman to be your wife? To honor and to hold, till' death do you part?"_

"_I do." Troy said, looking into Sharpay's eyes._

"_You may kiss the bride." Troy and Sharpay leaned in. _

"_Noooooo!" Gabriella screamed but they didn't hear. They broke apart. Everyone in the audience was applauding._

"_Don't they make a great couple?" Her mom said to her in the front row. Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening._

"_Troy, how could you get married to her? I thought you loved me!" Gabriella screamed._

"_You couldn't make the musical, so I love Sharpay now." Troy said as Sharpay and him got into a car that said, 'Just Married!' They we're laughing and giggling._

Gabriella woke up, sweating and panting.

"I can't let that happen!" She said to herself. She looked at the clock. It was 5:20 p.m. It ended at 5:35. She quickly got up and got dressed. If only her foot wasn't broken. This would be much easier. She pulled on a light blue sweat suit and pulled her hair in a ponytail. She left the house on her crutches. She was walking and she was tired. A car pulled up next to her.

"Gabriella?" The person rolled their window down.

"Mr. Bolton?" She was confused.

"Are you heading down to the school?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Get in. I'll take you there." She hopped into his car and they were on their way. She was so happy she didn't have to walk that whole way.

"I thought you were at the musical?" Gabriella said.

"I had to run home and get the camera. I can't believe I forgot it. I have good timing." They both laughed.

When they got there, she got out of the car, and hopped up the stairs to the school. She stood in the hallway. She almost forgot where the auditorium was. She _had_ to stop that kiss. She could hear them singing.

"_... And now, looking in your eyes,..." _Gabriella had to get backstage. She was hopping the fastest she's ever hopped. She burst through the backstage doors.

".._.I feel in my heart..._"

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Kelsi was surprised. Gabriella ignored her. She had to get to the main doors to the stage.

"_The Start Of Something New..." _ She could hear them both sing in unison. What if they kissed and she said no and they didn't hear her. It would be like in her dream. Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes and they both leaned in and touched lips.

"Wait! Stop!" Gabriella yelled. The couple broke apart and looked over at Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her, puzzled.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Sharpay screamed.

"I had to stop you guys from kissing. Troy, I lied. I'm not sick. I just didn't want to see you guys here, together. I had a dream that you were getting married and you basically told me I was too late because I didn't come." She looked at him. He came up to her.

"That would never happen." He kissed Gabriella on the lips. The audience was applauding. They obviously thought that this was part of the musical.

Sharpay screamed and stormed off.

After everybody left, Troy and Gabriella were in his dressing room.

"Are you going to come to the after party dinner with me?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, sure why not. I'm going to wait in the hall for you." She said, since Troy had to take his musical clothes and put on regular ones.

Gabriella walked out of his room, into the school hallway. It was empty. She then saw Sharpay huddled up in the corner, whimpering. Gabriella felt bad so she went over to her.

"Sharpay?"

"Go away."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so upset."

"Yes you did. Theater is the only thing that I'm really good at. It's my passion and you ruined it." She was sobbing.

"I didn't mean to ruin it. Well I did but that's because I'm jealous of you. It seems like you get everything you want. Nice clothes, money, and boys." Gabriella said to her.

"Well that's not true. I'm jealous of you. You have everything." Sharpay said.

"So this whole time, we've been jealous of each other when we could have been friends." Gabriella said.

"I guess. I've never thought of it like that." They both smiled.

"Friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Friends." Sharpay said.

"So are you coming to the after party dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"Yeah. You know, you were really good tonight." Gabriella said.

"Thanks." They hugged.

"Are you guys ready to go to dinner?" Troy asked coming out of his dressing room. They smiled.

"Yeah." They all walked out of the building to dinner with everybody else.

During dinner, everybody talked and laughed.

"I didn't know you were in the script, Gabriella." Chad laughed.

Sharpay pulled Troy aside.

"Troy, I'm really, really sorry." She said.

"Me too, but you know that were just friends now. Middle School is over." He said.

"I know. I was trying to be Gabriella and I know that's something I shouldn't have done."

"You should always be yourself. Once somebody gets to know you, you really are a nice person. You just come on a little strong." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy." They hugged and sat back down for dinner.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella were outside her house.

"I'm glad you came." They both laughed of how she came in an odd way.

"Me too." She smiled.

"I want you to know that there is only one person for me." He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. And that's you."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story! I really appreciate every single review! This has been such a fun story to write! Watch out for my new HSM story, _E-Love. _Oh yeah, and please review!


End file.
